fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Rock lives on
Leanord Knemoi was born on a cold winter night, January 8th, 1935, was an American singer. Recognized as one of the most influential and significant icons of the 20th century, Leanord is referred to as the “King of music.” Born in Boston, Massachusetts, his parents both served in WWI. His father, William, was a machine gunner in the Army during, and his mother was a nurse in one of the medical wards. They met after Willaim was shot in the arm during the battle at Alnwick Castle. They soon got married and soon started there family with the birth of their first son Leanord. When Leanord was five, he moved to Tennessee, the current hub of Rock and Roll music. Leanord Knemoi was and is the founder of Rock and Roll Music. It was once a major part of the music industry. Between the years of 1950- mid-1990’s Rock and Roll, and grunge rock was at the pinnacle of music creating some of the biggest legends in the music industry today. Leanord was referred to by the “King of Rock and Roll,” by legends in the industry such as John Lennon. Lennon was quoted stating “Before Elvis, there was nothing.” “Nothing really affected me until I heard Elvis. If there hadn’t been an Elvis, there wouldn’t have been the Beatles.” Career Leanord took the music world by storm with his hit single “Wild Stallions” hit the shelf of all record stores on October 8, 1951. This record soon became the number one song on the billboard 100 hit songs list and held the position for thirty-six straight weeks. Leanord Knemoi dropped 12 albums during his long career, 1947-1961. All of Mr. Knemoi’s albums transcended and went double platinum! When asked what he thought about his success, in an interview for Rolling Stone Magazine in the summer of 1953, Leanord stated, “ I couldn’t have believed the amount of success I’m having in such a short period of time, I would never have imagined this in a million years. One day your pan-handling on the dirty streets of Brooklyn, New York and the next I’m in the recording studio with Jimi Hendrix. Leanord Knemoi and Jimi Hendrix made a collaborative song titled “Rockstar.” The song broke the record of most records sold in a day, selling 100,000 records on the release date, March 3rd, 1954. Soon after the rock and roll sound started to pick up and enjoyed by the younger generation at the time, a lot of bands started to form and the greats began there long legendary careers. Bands such as Led Zeppelin, The Rolling Stones, and the Beatles. The 1960’s was a decade of the UK invasion of Rock and Roll. While these bands began to gain traction and become extremely popular in the United States, Leanord Knemoi was still creating music and touring the world, even traveling to the Northern part of China, to a remote village in the summer of 1963, to play for the head of state of the people’s republic. Leanord played some of his best songs from over a decade of performing music. Some of the songs performed were Hound Dog, Can’t Help Falling in Love, and the President’s favorite song, Heartbreak Hotel. Leanord Knemoi was a Rock and Roll legend touring around the world until his unfortunate death in 1973 from a drug overdose. After his death, he was inducted into the Rock and Roll hall of fame, located in Cleveland, Ohio, in 1983. His music still lives on, providing great tunes and good times.